


Fashion Forward

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Series: Recommencer and More [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Redemption, Gen, Good Parent Audrey Bourgeois, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Good Parent Tomoe Tsurugi, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Switches Schools, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Multi, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Other, Post-Episode: s03 Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slowly but surely, stays mostly canon up until Ladybug and then I go feral, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Marinette has failed. She doesn’t know how, but she has. Expelled again after a miserable existence of the class pushing her around, her parents and loved ones find out about the severe bullying. A school reaches out with a special offer for the girl who has retreated into herself. Marinette has lost her confidence and her trust in herself. It’ll take a lot to heal her, but her friends, family, and new roommates are more than up for the challenge.AKA:Marinette switches schools to a high class fashion focused lycée and is subsequently adopted by everyone she meets. Meanwhile, Gabriel realizes he’s gone too far, and is determined to fix it before he loses the most brilliant designer he’s ever met.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Eventually Mariharem between above, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Recommencer and More [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895404
Comments: 47
Kudos: 733





	1. Moving Forward

Walking into a new school made her more scared than Lila ever had. It was like accepting the death of her life at Francois DuPont. The death of her normal life in general. She was going to a fantastic, extremely hard to get into private school centered on fashion, that requires students to live in the dorms on campus. A lycée that had reached out to her family post her second expulsion and offered her an special exception. She would get to get in, even though she wasn’t quite lycée age yet, and spend an extra year studying with them. Apparently, she’d had many a fabulous recommendation. 

Adrien was not a good liar. Neither was Chloé. Or Kagami. Or Uncle Jagged. Gabriel Agreste didn’t even try to lie. He outright told her she was to attend this school and have fun, in preparation for her internship as his designer. He was... still stiff. But Marinette appreciated it. Because he was trying. He was trying to be a good father to Adrien, and by extension, her, since Adrien was probably her best friend at this point.

There were still so many good things in her life. She had good friends. She had the Couffaines looking out for her, had Audrey Bourgeois, Gabriel Agreste, and Tomoe Tsurugi all ready to kill at the slightest words. Her parents were on her side as well. Adrien was looking out for her, though, despite his complaints, he couldn’t follow her into the school. He settled for homeschooling and a schedule that would allow him to visit her often. Chloé had proven herself an ally, had apologized and became Marinette’s best friend once again, just like in école. Kagami and Luka had been there since the beginning, and certainly didn’t stop now. Juleka was... in a difficult position. But she remembered who broke her photo curse. She was afraid of being outcast again, but she helped Marinette avoid her classmates, and for that she was grateful.

She had so many good things... but she’d lost so much. The people she thought she could trust. The adults she thought she could trust. Normalcy was ripped out from under her, and all Marinette could think was to wonder where she went wrong. Where had she messed up so badly that half her class thought she was horrible? She wanted nothing more than to hide.

Gabriel Agreste knew this. And he used his talents to give her that.

A special going-away gift, she wore a long cloak patterned with iridescent, colorful butterfly wings, with a dark purple hood. A shy little butterfly walked towards the dorms, hood down, while her parents and friends followed with her things to set up her room.

There was whispering. She hated the whispering. She cowered deep into her cloak, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Luka gave a smile. She smiled back, and tried not to shrink as they went to the girl’s dorm.

“Room 555...” Sabine recounted, as she, her daughter, her husband, and Luka Couffaine squeezed into an elevator. Up to the fifth floor they went.

“Looks like each room is more of a house, sweetie. You’ve got six roommates!” Tom encouraged.

Marinette smiled weakly. Six more people that would probably find out how terrible she was. Just like DuPont did.

They reached the door, and Sabine knocked.

A tall teenager with spiky purple hair in an undercut with designs on the shaved parts of her head opened the door. She was wearing black basketball shorts and a t-shirt that says ‘if punk’s dead then I’m a zombie’. She looked the group up and gave a fanged grin. “Oh, you’re the new student’s family, aintcha?! Nice to meet ya. Your room is right this waaa—“ She trailed off as she saw Marinette. Her eyes were wide like plates. She turned back into the room. “MAKANA!! YOU DIDN’T SAY WE WERE GETTING MARINETTE FUCKING DUPAIN-CHENG!! MAKANA!!” Still screaming, she stomped further into the room.

Marinette shrunk more. Did her reputation precede her that much? Was she so horrible that everyone knew about it?

However, another girl came in, tall, wide, and clad in all pink. She was huge, and her head was wrapped in a pink hijab withflower pins and decorations on it. She was very friendly looking, though, and smiled at Marinette warmly. “Should have figured that would happen. Sorry, everyone. I’ll take you to your room now. Don’t worry, Izzy is a good roommate. She’s only a year older than you, too!! Come on, let’s get your things inside.” She said kindly, before gesturing them to follow her in.

The halls were a sea-green, and things were scattered all over it. The Arabic girl passed by a larger common room on her way to the rooms, telling the family ‘She’ll get the full tour later.’ They approached four doors.

“She has the choice to dorm with one of two people, but Makana, our Room Rep, decided that you might need someone who isn’t as rambunctious as the girl you just met.” She opens the far left door, which has an alien head sticker on it and a Japanese name written on it in Kanji.

Inside, there’s a large room split into two sections. One is fully decorated, but the other is barren. The only thing on the barren side is a large bed and desk. Everyone is able to get in and put down the stuff, before heading out to retrieve more. Adrien and Kagami stayed behind.

“So, Mari. Want to direct us to how you want this set up?” Adrien asks with an easy smile. Marinette looks around quietly. Ideas form in her head. Slowly, she starts ordering them around, arranging her room just as she wants it. Each side has a separate small balcony outdoors, and Marinette eagerly sets up her plants and opens her containers of ladybugs, allowing them back into their homes after such a confusing move. Still, they’re all safe and happy to be here, and Marinette giggles a little. Tikki giggles as well, from within a pocket inside her cloak.

The withdrawn butterfly becomes a fluttering one, setting up her room and things. Her cork-board above her desk, empty for now. She gets her computer set up on one part of her large desk and sets up Her design corner on the other. Papa brings up her mannequins, and she sets them in the corner. In comes her shelves of fabric and her other supplies, getting stored with her mannequins. She gets the comforters spread on her bed, and pins up posters of Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale.

“I didn’t know you were a Chat Noir fan.” Adrien smiles, handing her a large Chat poster, wherein she blushed heavily as she put it up.

“Well... I like him a lot... he’s a good hero!! Ladybug wouldn’t be Ladybug without him.” She spoke from experience. But Adrien didn’t need to know that. By now, she’s forgotten all about her worries. She hugged her cloak tighter to herself. Not out of shyness, but happiness.

Her room was complete. She bid everyone goodbye at the gates, and went back to... her dorm. It was still so weird to think that she was here. That she’d left everything behind. That she’d been forced to leave everything behind. She took in a breath, and entered into the dorm.

It wasn’t early morning now. More people were up and at them. And it was very evident, because as soon as Marinette went in, she was nearly crashed into by a black ball of sunshine. A Latina girl dresses in all black with two dyed black buns with burgundy streaks throughout them was in front of her. She seemed into gothic and emotional fashion, judging by her outfit.

“Oh-Em-GOODNESS, you are so adorable! Ohmigosh I wanna hug you but you’re probably still all nervous, eeeee!” The gothic girl squealed, bouncing in her black ballet shoes. “Welcome to our dorm!! It’s so amazing to meet you!! I’ve seen your work, and you are so talented!! Just— Amazing!! You’re amazing, and I’m so excited you’re here!”

Marinette was a little overwhelmed, but the praise made feel giddy and gooey. “A-Ah, thanks!! Um, I’m Marinette! You are?” She asked politely.

“Oh I know who you are!! Everyone does!! But my name is Lilia Holguín!!”

“Wait, didn’t you design the costumes for the Sugarskulls’ music video ‘Carpe Mortem’?” Marinette couldn’t believe it. Already she’d let such a talented designer?! How was she ever going to measure up?!

Lilia was just nodding eagerly. “Mm-hm!! But you’re so amazing too!! We have to collaborate some day!! If you want!! I don’t wanna overwhelm you but you’re so amazing and I’m totally starstruck!!”

“Don’t overwhelm her.” A calmer voice came from the common room. A girl with fluffy, bobbed dark teal hair was standing there in a black tank top and pajama pants with alien heads on them. She was, for some reason, holding a bag of marbles. “Hi, I’m Sasaki Izumi. Or in western, Izumi Sasaki. Everyone just calls me Izzy, though. I’m not an annoying roommate, I promise. Long as you let me do my thing, I’ll let you do yours.” She gave a smile, tilting her head.

“Nice to meet you. I’m not overwhelmed, ah— Wait, I think my friend has mentioned you. You’ve designed award outfits for the girl group Unreality, right?” Another amazing artist?! Kagami has spoken about them highly. A Japanese designer studying in France, who made amazing and surreal avant-garde outfits. The equally strange and surreal self-led girl group Unreality had worn her creations for an awards show, where they took home an award for best song of the year.

“Yup. It was pretty fun. And you’re Jagged Stone’s honorary niece.” Izzy started back to her room.

“What are you using the marbles for?” Lilia asked curiously.

Izzy stopped at her door. She looked down at the marbles, then back up at them. “...We’ll find out.” She entered the room and closed the door.

“Anyway... I’m sorry if I did overwhelm you, Marinette. I just get so excited sometimes, and you’re so amazing...” Lilia trails off, cheeks hot.

“It’s okay, I understand. After all, you guys are really cool too!! I never thought I’d meet up and coming designers like myself... Though I guess I should have expected it.” Marinette laughed nervously.

“Oh don’t worry! We all come from little places, we know what it’s like to feel like you’re all alone. But you’re one of Room 555’s girls now!! You’ll never be alone.” Lilia assured. Suddenly there was yelling. “That isn’t always a good thing though.” Lilia amends, turning as the punk girl from earlier comes running out of another room, followed by two other girls.

“You— You’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng? You designed stuff for Jagged Stone? Calls you his niece?” The punk girl asked eagerly. 

“Ah— Yes?” Marinette said, confused. 

“Fang, don’t scare her.” Said one of the two girls behind her. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, with medium brown skin. Her curly black hair was in a smart bun. 

“Sorry, sorry! I’m just excited.” The punk girl laughed a little. “Sorry, girly. The name’s Li Fang, but Fang’s my given name, so just call me that. I’m just excited to meet another person who’s worked with Jagged!!” 

The name clicked with Marinette, and she began fluttering excitedly. “You’re Li Fang?! Designer of Jagged’s exclusive line ‘Rock and Stone’?!” She exclaimed. 

“Hell yeah, girly!! Don’t worry, Jagged’s told me all about you and how you’re coming!! I didn’t think you be in my dorm, though!! Good thing, though! I have exclusive orders to be your bodyguard and keep you safe!! And seeing as you’re so cute and sweet, that’ll be a breeze!” Fang grinned.

“Ahem.” The girl with curly hair cleared her throat. Everyone looks to her obediently. “Hello, Marinette. I’m Makana King. I’m the Room Rep. I hope I didn’t overstep my boundaries by putting you with Izzy. I wasn’t aware that Fang might have been talking with her frequent client.” She says, precise and to the point. 

“No, it’s fine!! No offense, Fang, but...” Marinette shrunk. 

“It’s cool. I know I’m a bit overwhelming, especially to a shy girl like you. No hard feelings.” The Chinese girl was quick to assure. 

“Good, then that’s settled. Marinette, I’d like to introduce you to our Dorm Deputy and my girlfriend, Karolina.” Makana gestured to the other girl. 

She was, to put it lightly, a mess. Her nearly white hair was sticking up everywhere, red reading glasses were set crooked on her nose, and she had a measuring tape around her shoulders. On her arm she wore a bracelet with a pincushion attached, which was full of pins and needles. “Hi. I’m Karolina Weber.” She smiled tiredly. 

“Oh!! I know both of you!! I have a lot of King originals in my wardrobe!! They’re so nice for casual things.” Marinette smiled. 

“Wait... Dupain-Cheng... Oh. Yeah, I remember you too. Chloé Bourgeois commissioned me to make you a winter gala dress. It’ll be tough, but I’ve already got the design hammered out. This makes things easier, though. Now I can consult with you in real time.” Karolina gave a little chuckle, smiling brightly despite her tired tone. 

“Oh, I remember Chloé telling me she commissioned you!! I’m so excited to have a Weber original dress!!” Marinette was fluttering again. 

“Hehe. Now that I’m looking at you... I’ve got some good ideas... I could definitely incorporate a butterfly motif... maybe a cloak too...” She started to wander off, in deep thought.

Makana watched her go, fondly. “We’re a bit eccentric, but we all mean well. As I’m sure Lilia has told you, you’re part of the family, now.” 

“She told Izumi that when she first got here for the summer program. Totally overwhelmed her.” Fang snickered. 

“Fang!! It was a honest mistake!!” Lilia pouted. 

“Oh, I see you’ve gotten settled in!” The Arabic girl from earlier approached. “Ah, man, I forgot to introduce myself, huh? I’m Zubaida Abadi.” She gave a big smile.

Marinette stopped cold. “All my roommates are up and coming fashion designers.” She whispered in dread. 

“Relax! It’s not a competition. We’re all here to help each other grow. The school has a strict no-bullying policy!” Zubaida laughed sweetly. 

“We’ll let you take a load off, okay? You just call for any of us, and we’ll come running to help!!” Lilia promised. 

“Right. Welcome home, Marinette. I hope you like it here.” Makana smiled.

Marinette smiled shyly. “I hope I do too.”


	2. Social Media 1

**Floating through time** @TimeTravelerCat

I’m happy to finally announce that I’ve got a new retro fashion line in the works! I can’t say exactly what time periods and places will be displayed yet, but it will have some surprises >:3

[image desc: A cartoon drawing of a fluffy black cat with green eyes and a long tail. It’s wearing a white leather jacket and crawling up a clock. Underneath the clock it reads: NEW LINE COMING SOON!!]

 **cat** @pspspsps

MAAAAA ITS THAT CARTOON CAT DESIGNER!!! HES BAAAAAACK!!!

 **bamalam** @blackbetty

1920s PLEASE Monsieur cat I beg

 **mysterious designer stan** @fashionupgrade

MDC announces a new line and then so does TTC??? am i in heaven???

_replied to @fashionupgrade_

**cat** @pspspsps

bro what if it’s not a coincidence???? bro what if theyre collabing????

_replied to @pspspsps_

**0 days since last freakout** @monomiichannel

MDC IN CUTE CARTOON STYLE??? SIGN ME UP!!!

—

🦋 @MariSews

cat cat cat cat

_replied to @MariSews_

**dont tell my father I have this account** @underagreste

cat cat cat cat cat!!!!!

_replied to @underagreste_

**theres a BEE?** @bourgeoisie

i am hunched over my computer. as soon as this line comes out im placing a preorder.

_replied to @bourgeoisie_

**music brings us together** @BluekaCoupain

i can’t tell if youre talking about mdc or ttc lol

 **music brings us together** @BluekaCoupain

[image desc: a picture of Juleka and Mari screaming at a computer screen excitedly in the background. In the foreground, Luka is holding a sign that says ‘I don’t know anything about fashion and at this point I’m afraid to ask’]

—

 **Official Model** @TheLilaRossi

omg im so happy for mdc!!!!! they asked me to be a model but I had to decline because I’m modeling for time traveling cat!!

 **floating through time** @TimeTravelerCat

aren’t you the girl who got fired from Gabriel for sexual harassment?

_replied to @TimeTravelerCat_

**Official Model** @TheLilaRossi

that’s a gross exaggeration!!!! I quit for personal reasons!!!

_replied to @TimeTravelerCat_

**Adrien Agreste** @AdrienAgresteModel

Yes, she is.

_replied to @TheLilaRossi_

**Chloé Bourgeois** @OfficialCBourgeois

If MDC asked me to model for her, I would simply drop everything and agree. RIP to you, I guess, but I’m different.

_replied to @OfficialCBourgeois_

**Official MDC** @IAmMDC

Is that so? :)

_replied to @OfficialCBourgeois_

**floating through time** @TimeTravelerCat

if you give me MDCs number I will also make u a model.

_replied to TimeTravelerCat_

**its not even been a day yet** @monomiichannel

TTC LIKES MDC?????

 **bamalam** @blackbetty

catbug??? catterfly??? caterpillar??? Buttercat???

 **what** @fashionpassion

CATTERFLY!!!!!!!!!

—

 **Adrien Agreste** @AdrienAgresteModel

Everyone’s like ‘oh you’re so pretty’ like my best friend Mari doesn’t exist [photo desc: A picture of Marinette sitting on a balcony in a chair, with a sunset in the background. She’s looking at the camera in surprise, as if she just noticed it.]

 **then there’s chunky** @houseofdemons

we stan Adrien Agreste but most importantly we stan his gorgeous nonmodel friend

 **SCP Friday** @Bright

He posts a picture of her at least once a day and that’s not counting his totally secret personal account. Boy is in LOVE.

 **not that kinda ace** @AsexualLoser

get yourself a partner who looks at you the way Adrien looks at his friend Mari

[photo id: A picture from Adrien Agreste’s Official Instagram showing the model himself and his friend Mari. Marinette has her pigtails down and is waving at the camera shyly. Adrien is looking at her instead of the camera, and has a dopey, dreamy grin on his face.]

 **mike wazopow** @DidneyWorl

‘What’s it like being an Adrien Agreste stan?’ well you see, Adrien has a nonmodel friend that he posts about constantly. we dont know anything about her except her name, but we adore her.

—

 **Jagged Stone Himself** @OfficialStone

BOTH MY BABIES HAVE LINES IN THE WORKS IM SO PROUD!!! FUCKING SUPERB YOU FUNKY LITTLE BUTTERFLY/CAT!! ALSO BUY FANGS LOOKBOOK YOU COWARDS

_@replied to @OfficialStone_

**NEW LOOKBOOK OUT NOW** @LiFangDesigner

Penny is going to kill you I hope you know that

—

 **haha pretty dress go swish** @KarolinaWeberReal

friendly reminder that Makana King is beautiful

[picture desc: A picture of Makana in a Weber original ballgown. It’s a light violet that slowly becomes translucent at the bottom, showing her strappy white heels]

_replied to @KarolinaWeberReal_

**haha pretty dress go swish** @KarolinaWeberReal

update: my new roommate is also very pretty

[gif desc: Marinette spinning in a sunflower themed sundress]


	3. Article

**Mysterious Designer MDC Chooses a Symbol and a Fashion World Mentor** By FlashionNews

Everyone has had their eyes on the mysterious designer MDC, a rising legend whose fashions have been worn by the best of the best. They first appeared on the scene shortly after Jagged Stone released a line of rock’n’roll accessories and credited them as the designer. This is when their social media accounts appeared and were confirmed, as well as their official website.

Since then, they have worked with many celebrities and people of note, with their portfolio and fame getting bigger and bigger. However, the brand has had no clothes that were not commissioned, and no symbol to associate the designer with. Not to mention the many fashion moguls arguing over who would guide the young designer and teach them their ways!

However, in a recent voice-altered interview with the sworn-to-secrecy Nadja Chamack, things took a turn for the unexpected when Gabriel Agreste of all people was the one escorting them in! MDC was wearing a beautiful cloak of orange, patterned to resemble the wings of a monarch butterfly. The black hood hid the designer’s face, and also sported two very iconic fabric antennae, making for a very distinctive silhouette. Things only got wilder when Gabriel Agreste announced that he would be taking MDC as his personal protégé!

 _”MDC is a very special sort of designer, and a wonderful person. Their entrance into the fashion world was during a time of which I was still mourning the loss of my wife, and in which I made some... questionable decisions. It would be a disservice to say they are my muse; They are a miracle to the fashion world, and I care for them like I would my own flesh and blood child.”_ Agreste told Nadja with grave seriousness.

MDC took over questions from there, siting quite shyly that they were honored by the offer, and were encouraged to take the position. They are very happy to have Monsieur Agreste as their mentor, and do not regret the decision. They have also decided on a public symbol for their brand, and are now in the process of developing their very first original fashion line.

 _”I have chosen butterflies as my symbol. You see, in my personal life, I have been treated very poorly. For a long time, fashion was my escape. People who I thought were my friends treated me like a menace; much like we now view butterflies. But butterflies are sweet creatures. They do not mean harm, and are friendly to everyone. They did not ask to become a symbol of menace. Neither did I. So now, I will make them a symbol of hope. A symbol of changing for the better. I have grown out of a toxic environment, and have hatched from my cocoon of hatred into a beautiful butterfly.”_ Was the tear-jerking speech that MDC gave.

This interview has been met with mostly positive attention, with many already ready to invest in the young designer. This reporter, for one, is very excited to see where MDC will go with their career and symbol.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how often I’ll be updating! Stay tuned!!


End file.
